Parlan Spinner
|Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Terrorismus, Mordanschlag |Zugehörigkeit=Vergessener Stamm der Sith }} Eigenübersetzung von „Bring your whole tribe against me, red. You won't touch my spirit! I'm the ''Death Spinner!“'' aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 '''Parlan Spinner, auch bekannt als Todes-Spinner'Eigenübersetzung von ''„Death Spinner“ aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 und '''Der Klingenmeister,Eigenübersetzung von „The Blademaster“ aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 war ein machtsensitiver Mensch und Sith des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith. Er wurde im Jahre 3000 VSY während Nida Korsins Feiertag als Nachfahre des legendären Rebells Ermon Parrah und direkt in die Sklaverei hineingeboren. Wie die meisten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes lebte Parlan auf dem Kontinent Keshtah von Kesh, wo er dazu gezwungen wurde, als Sklave für den Stamm zu arbeiten. Allerdings entschied er sich als Erwachsener dazu, zu rebellieren, wie es einst Ermon Parrah getan hatte. So zog er durch die Hauptstadt Tahv und verübte Anschläge, womit er sich vor allem Takara Hilts zur Feindin machte, die Tochter des Großlords Varner Hilts und Kommandantin der Tahv-Sicherheitskräfte. Biografie 2975 VSY wurde Parlan von dieser gefangen genommen, nachdem er ein gescheitertes Attentat auf den Großlord verüben wollte, gefoltert und Varner Hilts vorgeführt. Dieser ließ Parlan jedoch nicht hinrichten und entsandte ihn stattdessen mit seiner Tochter nach Eshkrene, in dessen Eiswüsten er Zwangsarbeit leisten sollte. Unterwegs gerieten sie jedoch in einen Kampf mit den Keshiri an Bord ihres Schiffes, die Südlicher Stern, weshalb sie vor Captain Chegg und seiner Gruppe flohen und dann zufällig auf die sogenannten Verdammten stießen, die sie in ihr Lager brachten. Von der Anführerin der Verdammten, Kaliska, über den Planeten Kesh belehrt, erfuhr Parlan von einer Waffe, die den ganzen Stamm vernichten könnte. Als Feind des Stammes machte er sich sofort auf, diese Waffe zu suchen. Takara und Kaliska konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, die „Waffe“ zu befreien: Den Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa. Remulus Dreypa fiel über den Stamm her und plante, die Kontrolle über diesen zu übernehmen. In seinem Hass gegen den Vergessenen Stamm schloss sich Parlan ihm an und begab sich mit ihm nach Eorm, wo sie erhebliche Schäden anrichteten und eine Sklavenrevolte anzettelten. Takara tat sich derweil mit der S'kytri Kaliska und ihren Leuten zusammen, um die beiden aufzuhalten. Über der Sessal-Spitze gelang es Takara und ihrer Mutter Illiana Merko Hilts, Dreypa und Spinner festzuhalten, bis dieser seine Leviathaner beschwor und Takats Trupp fast vollständig auslöschte. Da wurde sogar Spinner klar, dass Dreypa aufgehalten werden musste, weshalb er sich mit Takara in Richtung Tahv begab, wo sie den Sith besiegen wollten. In Tahv gelang es Spinner mithilfe eines seit Jahren auf Kesh versteckten Raumschiffs, den Takara als Geisel haltenden Remulus Dreypa an Bord des Schiffes zu locken und es anschließend in die Sessal-Spitze zu steuern. Dabei kam Dreypa ums Leben. Nachdem die Krise überstanden war, wurde Parlan vom Großlord persönlich zum Sith-Lord ernannt und an Takaras Seite zur Hand des Großlords erklärt. Obwohl Takara und Parlan sich anfangs nicht ausstehen konnten, begannen sie nach dieser Krise damit, sich anzufreunden und eine Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Himmelsgeborenen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Wächter *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5'' *''Enemy of the Order: The record of Parlan Spinner, vandal and would-be revolutionary'' Einzelnachweise en:Parlan Spinner Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Hände des Großlords Kategorie:Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Legends